


Ocean Eyes and Honey Sweet Smiles

by simplebitch



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cassandra Pentaghast, F/F, Fluff, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplebitch/pseuds/simplebitch
Summary: Cassandra had never seen eyes so blue.





	Ocean Eyes and Honey Sweet Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> v v short, sweet, moment between cass and her gf. 
> 
> mariana is half antivan

Cassandra had never seen eyes so blue.

They glittered in the sunlight, deep sapphire against tanned skin and waves of inky black hair, filled with mirth from whatever story Mariana was telling. Cassandra felt she should be paying attention, she _had_ asked the question that prompted the story after all, and yet her focus seemed impossibly fixed on those eyes.

“…and _that’s_ how I became First Enchanter of Ostwick.” She finished, left hand coming up to curl weakly around Cassandra’s bicep.

That, at the very least prompted a frown of confusion from the Seeker, followed almost immediately by an amused exhale. “And why would Ostwick allow a rogue with no magic to be their First Enchanter?”

Mariana blinked up at her, expression open and warm with such fondness in those blue, blue eyes that made her heart ache. “So that’s the part you get hung up on, not me discovering an island, or challenging Andraste to a dancing contest.”

“I—what?” Cassandra couldn’t help her laugh, the chill from the anchor seeping in the material of her shirt to her arm. “I apologize my love, I was…”

“Distracted?” Mariana teased. “I could tell. Shall I chalk it up to my stunning good looks?”

A question asked jokingly, but the Seeker couldn’t help the way her fingertips played along the line of Mariana’s jawline, thumb tracing the line of her full lips. “You are utterly gorgeous.”

“However, I was distracted by your eyes.” They had been lovers for a month now, their courtship lasting much longer, and Cassandra still felt the flush of heat over her face as she spoke. “They remind me of the ocean, on a perfectly clear day. A more capable person than I could compose beautiful sonnets about them.”

Her laugh spread across their small, private clearing, sunlight catching and fracturing on the water, and it warmed Cassandra through. They had so few moments like this, where they could relax fully, be soft around one another, Cassandra strove to commit that laughter to perfect memory.

“ _Mi alma_.” Mariana reached up, hand sliding across her shoulder, the anchor sparking slightly as it slid into her hair. “I don’t need sonnets, not when I have you.”

It was natural to follow that slight pull, to bend down to press a soft kiss to her lover’s lips, chasing that honey sweet smile under the warm sun. And really, Cassandra should have realized for all of their friction, and dancing around each other, everything she did with Mariana felt natural.

As though this was exactly where she was supposed to be.


End file.
